plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunflower Queen
Sunflower Queen is a boss in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 and Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. She is depicted as the queen of all Sunflowers and looks similar to Mystic Flower, but with sharper petals, and is around five times larger, with white glowing eyes. Unlike most Sunflowers, her hands are spherical rather than flat. In Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville, while there are normal versions in Graveyard Ops, there is a special boss variant that appears in the mission "Zombie Prepared". Abilities *Royal Sun Pulse: Sunflower Queen's ranged attack. Deals very high impact damage along with significant splash damage. *Vine Whip: Sunflower Queen's melee attack. Uses this attack twice in one sequence. Deals immense knockback. *Sun Gather: Sunflower Queen will root into the ground and soak up sun for a short time. After she is done charging, she is able to use Solar Cannon and a charged version of Vine Whip for a short while. Whilst she is charging up, she will open the leaves at the bottom of her stem, exposing a core similar to the ones on the Mega Flower that, when attacked, will cause the Sunflower Queen to take critical damage. This can be taken advantage of by focusing on that spot for massive damage. *Solar Cannon: Only usable when Sunflower Queen soaks up sun. Deals extremely high damage in a constant beam, similar to Sunflower's Sunbeam. *Sunflower Aid: Summons 3-4 Mystic Flowers as support enemies. They will automatically begin to heal her and each other in addition to attacking nearby enemies. Statistics ''Garden Warfare 2'' Royal Sun Pulse Vine Whip Solar Cannon Super Mystic Wave When the slots land on three Sunflower Queen icons, a Super Mystic Wave will occur. Variants like Mystic Flower, Power Flower and Zen Cactus replace the regular hero plants. Health *Easy: 1300 Health *Normal 2000 Health *Hard: 2700 Health *CRAAAAAZY: 3400 Health Strategies Keep in mind that unlike most bosses, Sunflower Queen 'does not take critical damage '(Except from Super Brainz' Heroic Fists) despite her large head. Actually, all damage she receives will be reduced, no matter where she is hit. However, when she is charging up her Solar Cannon, a weak spot is revealed on her stalk, seemingly her belly, all damage dealt to this area will register as critical damage. It's best to use Z-Mech to take her out, because of the high damage it does, along with its powerful abilities. Out of all the Mechs, Z7 Mech would be the best choice, as it is able to damage her at a faster rate than other Mechs, negating her self-healing abilities, thanks to Z-8 Avenger's fire rate and damage. Captain Deadbeard is just as good at taking her out, as its Spyglass Shot has a drastically longer effective range than her Royal Sun Pulse, so don't worry about getting hit from afar. Barrel Blast is also a good way to drain some of her health, but don't let her hit you with her Vine Whip, as it will disarm the ability instantly. As soon as she summons her Mystic Flowers, take them all out immediately. They'll automatically start healing the Sunflower Queen and each other and can, if not stopped, heal her back to full health. Once again, Z-Mech and Captain Deadbeard are the best choices for defeating the Mystic Flowers, as Z-Mech's Robo Stomp or Z7 Mech's Zomni-Blade can instantly vanquish them, and Captain Deadbeard's Cannon Rodeo and Barrel Blast are able to damage and defeat multiple Mystic Flowers at a time. Zombie Prepared While the boss fight at first seems like they're just like any other Sunflower Queen, eventually she will reveal her gimmick, creating Sun Spots to become invincible, and there's only a starting 21 seconds to get rid of them all. Choosing a fast but heavy hitting character is a must when waiting Sovereign, or else they will get a massive power boost. If all the spots are destroyed, there will be a moment where she is stunned, but be careful and pay attention for when that timeframe is over to avoid getting vanquished. Something else to note is that Sovereign is able to summon Sunflowers, which can heal her and even overheal her if not dealt with quickly, making previously established damage not matter. Prioritize them over the Queen. There are also Wildflowers, but they are more of nuisances rather than actual threats. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Sunflower queen.PNG|unflower Queen in-game SunflowerQueenCharging.PNG|Sunflower Queen charging up energy QueenSunflowerIcon.PNG|Sunflower Queen's icon File:QueenSunflower.png|A growing Sunflower Queen, as seen from the beta trailer image grg.jpeg|Sunflower Queen from her super boss wave cutscene GW2 Sunflower Queen Idle.jpg|Sunflower Queen in the backyard Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Sunflower Sovereign BfN.png|Sunflower Sovereign in ''PvZ: Battle for Neighborville Sunflower Sovereign charging.png|Sunflower Queen charging her Solar Cannon Trivia *Unlike other Sunflowers, she usually does not smile by default. **An exception is that her boss icon shows her smiling, while in actual gameplay she does not. She will also smile whenever her Solar Cannon charges, as well as seemingly grinning while summoning Mystic Flowers. **Despite being a Sunflower, the Sunflower Queen does ironically not seem to be able to heal other plants. *This is the first boss to be Sunflower-themed, with the second one being Royal Hypno-Flower. **Both are also 2 of three female bosses, with the third being Marigold. *Most of her audio clips are similar to Sunflower's, except her voice is lower-pitched, echo-like and is deeper than the normal Sunflower's. *Her Vine Whip may be a reference to the Grass-type Pokémon move of the same name. *When vanquished, her corpse has her showing a very depressed expression, which is similar to other Sunflowers but more extreme. *She is one of the eight flowers to use her "arms" to attack zombies. The others are Royal Hypno-Flower, Morning Glory, Briar Rose, Poppin' Poppies and Match Flower. *AI Sunflowers (whether or not summoned by the Sunflower Queen) have a tendency to prioritize her when choosing who to heal, supporting the theory of her being their Queen, given their surprising "loyalty". *In Graveyard Ops this is the only boss that appears when getting to the Landing Zone. *In certain countries, they are instead called the Sunflower Sovereign. Category:Plants Category:Bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2